Questionable Love
by Sweetiepie626
Summary: This is a twist on what happened right after Edward left her, and when Jacob went searching for Victoria. Bella questions what's really going on. Are they really looking for Victoria?  Or are they dating someone else? Please review.
1. Chapter 1 Questionable Love

How could Edward just leave me out in the woods all alone? Can't he be anymore stupid than that? I mean of course I love Edward. But how could he do that? Just leave me out in the woods? Where Victoria is after me? I mean seriously! What else could go wrong here? The Cullens have left. And Jacob left, because he's well… from what I could get out of Emily he's searching for her, but she keeps coming back. What do I do? I can't just sit here all day, doing nothing! Ok.. well I could go to school. But that's even more depressing. I feel like an outcast their, without Edward. Even though I've known Angela and Jessica for two years now, everything I know is slowly going away I know it. Jake is gone, you Alice is gone, I wish I could know your real email address. So we can actually talk to each other. How could you guys just leave me?

Bella calms down her anger. Bella goes blank for a little bit. Then here's her father Charlie coming up the stairs and entering her bedroom. Bella turns around.

"Bells?". Said Charlie with a questioning expression on his face. Like something's wrong. "Yeah". I replied wondering what could possibly go wrong now. It's 10:30 am. And Charlie's just getting home now? "Uh… are you hungry or anything? There's food downstairs that I brought home from the diner if you want any. I have to go back to the office for a little more work. But then I'll be home soon after that. Alright?"

I replied "Ok. I was wondering have you heard anything about Jake?" I'm getting a little worried…"

Charlie walked over towards me, put his hand on my shoulder and replied calmly "He's fine Bells. I know he is. I talked to his father and he said that Jacob will be coming back as soon as he can. Don't worry about him. You and I both now he's fine and that he knows he can take care of himself. He just needs some time".

Charlie gives Bella a hug, then walks down the stairs.

Bella started to think about Jacob. "He just needs some time? How much more time does he need? I haven't seen or talk to him in months. What's going on here?"

Bella ran down stairs forgot about the food her father brought her, which was on the kitchen table. She walked out of her house, and got in her car. She sat their for a while, just thinking on what to do with this situation. She new that Emily (Paul's fiance) would be their on the reservation near La Push beach. So maybe she thought, she could talk to them to see where Jacob has been. But she decided to instead drive down to La Push beach, and just have a little alone time. She already has had a lot of alone time. But she just wanted to see the beach. Maybe, just maybe Jake could be their.

As Bella drove down the dark road by her self, she kept thinking. Why was Jacob really gone. And why was Edward really gone. Did Edward not like her anymore? Did Edward decided to see someone else? What is going on here?

She parked her car at the parking lot on La Push, once she got out of her car, she locked her car. And walked down to the front of the parking lot where their were steps to La Push, and she just decided to sit their for a while. Just to think of all the possibilities of what could be really happening. She new Victoria was after her. But why did Jake just leave her like that? Did anyone really know the whole back story? Was Jacob seeing someone else? (even though Bella and Jacob have never been in a serious relationship, he couldn't of just told her that in the first place? Is that why he left to make Bella jelouse?

She took a slight nap, but after she woke up, she heard something rustle in between the leaves of the trees. She wanted to check it out but at the same time, she was scared to move. She was just as scared as if someone was trying to attack her. What could possibly go wrong now?


	2. Chapter 2 Conversastion at La Push

**As Bella started to wonder her mind as to what was rustling through the tops of the trees. She jerked around and noticed a muscular shadow behind her. She got up from the steps nervously, turned around again. Looked at the ground but then looked up shocked. It was Jacob. She thought to herself what was Jacob doing here? She thought he had disappeared forever. He left for months with no say with what was going on in his life. Nothing. She had no idea what he could possibly say. Could he have started to date someone else, just to make her jelous to just make Edward make him hate Jake more? And just to make this weird situation even more weird as it wasn't weird enough? With Bella just finding out that Jake was a were wolf, and Bella just last year learning that Edward was a vampire. And that he's 109? How much more weird could it possibly get? I mean seriously? What could Jake say to make this situation not weird as it already is anyway? Bella got nervous, until he started to talk in his low husky voice. But that made her even more nervous and anxious as to what he could say.**

**"Hey Bella. I know that I…" Jake said. Bella started to yell directly at his face, stepped closer angrily, then Bella said in an angry tone "Where the hell have you been Jacob. You know everyone has been searching frantically for you, and what are you even doing here; or have you been seeing someone else without telling me? Why couldn't you just tell me yourself? What the hell have you been doing this whole time?" She wanted to say more but sord of let Jacob reply (just a litlle). "I was just coming… back from um. I have something to…" Jake was nervous as to what Bella would say now, from the yelling Bella gave him already, he just couldn't handle any more stress along with Victoria coming after Bella. **

**Jacob continued to speak to Bella. "Bella just calm down ok. I'm back now. You'll be safe." Bella once again with her angry voice and attitude coming towards Jacob. She paced around angrily before speaking. "I'll be safe now? Is that all you have to say to me after you've been gone for three months supposedly "searching" for Victoria? What else did you do for that long of amount of time spand? Huh? You just left me here with no protection what so ever, in any form! You, Paul and Sam were gone for like two months too. They were SEARCHING FOR YOU! How could you just let this happen? Now Edwards gone and I have no one. The whole Cullen family has left me…" She said with a little bit of a sarcastic tone at Jacob. Bella calms down for a bit, and starts to cry a little. But then starts to speak, a little scared as to what's going to happen. But she begins to speak with a whimper voice this time, as if she's going to cry, she's speaking but she''s trying to stop her crying before she start's to talk to Jake.**

**"Why did you have to go, I know it was to protect me from Victoria coming back again. But couldn't you have told me yourself, why did you have to let the whole entire town spread rumors about you Edward and myself? They're saying that you two got out of town because you two were seeing someone else? Is that true? Why did you two leave me here?" Jake was looking worried and a little puzzled because he new for himself that wasn't true, he started to yell a little. **

**"Is that what you really believe, that I'm seeing someone? That Edward and I weren't really trying to protect you? Well your wrong… kind of. I'm not seeing anyone Bells, I know you know that. You should know that anyway! Why the hell would you think that? But I do have something to tell you; that's kind of well.. bad news. The reason why Edward went to Italy was not to be alone, it was to see the Volturi. He want's to see someone that he's been trying to date, but it's been hard for him. He loves you, but he feels that if he would get any more attached to you, he could never let you go because your human. And he also feels that even though that you get along great with his family. He thinks that it's time to go your separate ways, because if he doesn't he thinks that he'll hurt you. And I don't want you hurt. And I know I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't think it was important… the person that he's seeing in Italy is a long time friend, who's a vampire named Alexis. She was captured and forced to work for the Volturi years ago. At least that's what I could get out of Edward. But she never wanted to be part of the whole Volturi situation. This is really hard for me to tell you Bells, but they're engaged now and they're getting married. They're getting married in two months. And Edwards going to live permanently in Italy. He feels that the only way for you to be safe is two have him be apart from you…"**

**Jake stops talking because he feels that Bella is going to say something else, and he knows that she's about to break down and cry, because he knows that Edward and Bella love each other, but he also knows that Edward wants to keep you safe. **

**Bella starts to sit down on the steps, breaks down and cries hard. So hard that it's like a water fall over flowing. Jake kneels down to Bella puts his arms around her in a warm embrace. And is trying to calm her down and is trying to comfort her. But it's not working, Bella feels a lot of rush of emotions at once; anger, sadness, love, but in this case (love lost). She starts to speak but it's coming out in a tone where there's anger and sadness at once. "Edward went to Italy to start to see someone else! Other than me? I thought he loved me, I thought he wanted to love me and protect me forever. Why does every bad situation have to happen to me? Is there something wrong with me? What did I ever do to him other than love him? I need to talk to him… now!" **


	3. Chapter 3 Travel Plans to Italy

**I walked towards my truck so angry, I just needed to speak to Edward to find out what was up with him. I haven't talked or seen him for months. The only time that I ever got to see him was when I was in a rush of danger, like jumping off a cliff, or ride Jake's motor cycle. Jake ran after me and tried to stop me, he grabbed me and put his arms around me, and tried to calm me down… again! Even though I'm crying my eyes out and banging my fists on the truck door. **

**"Bells! Bella! Bells! Calm down, it's going to be alright." Jake was trying to calm me down by comforting me a little bit. But it wasn't working. "No! NO! NO! NO! This can't be happening to me! Why is he doing this? Why, why?" I started to break down again into tears, but then a I just put my head on Jake's chest and broke down. Jake started to rub my back, and holding me in a warm embrace. I just needed to be comforted, I just wanted Edward. Why would he do this? I thought our love would last forever. "It's going to be alright, I'm here. Everything is going to be fine. If you want me to come with you to Italy I will. If you want me to that is…" Jake said. Then I replied still in a water flow of tears, but I was starting to get a little calmed down. " Yes I would like it if you came with me. I don't think I could handle this on my own. You would really do that for me?" "Of course I would, you know that I would do anything for you. But there's one more thing that I have to tell you, Victoria keeps coming back, and we don't know why she is. But every single time we run her out to Canada she keeps coming back." There was a moment of silence… then I replied in a shocked tone. "I know why, it's me. I need to get out of here, and try to stop Edward from ruining his life." "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jake said, with his husky voice. "Yes." I said. **

**Jake then wiped the tears of my face with his warm hands, 108 degrees of warm to be exact. Then he said "I'll drive". Jacob opened the passenger side door for me, but then he went over to the drivers side. And started to drive the car. He turned on the radio and we listened to some music for a while until we got half way to the airport in Forks. He then started to rub his hands on my thigh in comfort. But this time it was more than for comfort. I could feel it. I got those weird tingly feelings that you get when you really like someone. But I knew I had to put those feelings aside; because if I ever wanted to be with Edward again I knew that I had to let Jake go. It would just be to much to handle. **

**He parked my truck in front of the loading zone at the small airport. He got out of the car first, then he opened my door for me. I was a little nervous to go. Which I didn't think I would be. I just kind of blanked out for a little. He rubbed my shoulder, trying to snap me out of it. "Bella… are you ok?". "Yeah… sorry about that. I'm fine. Let's go."**

**We both walked into the airport. And we were looking for where to find tickets. Once we found it. Jake asked the airport attendant if their were any tickets left to go round trip to Italy. "Hi; are their any round trip flights to Italy today?" Jake said. The attendant replied "Yes there is, how many tickets would you like sir?". "Two tickets please. Possibly if you have any flights that are leaving now that'd be great." He said to the woman who was wearing a navy blue suit and skirt, with black heels. And the woman who was named Lauren, which I saw on her name tag. She said "Actually their's a flight leaving in 30 minutes, would that work for you?". "Yes, that'd be perfect". Jacob replied. Then the woman said "So that'd be two round trip tickets to Rome, Italy. And the total is $1,900. How would you like to pay?" "Cash." Jake handed the woman $1900 in cash, I was shocked. How did Jake have $1900 in cash? Well besides me being shocked, Jake handed the woman the $1900. "Well here you go, two round trip tickets, your flight is B13629A. You go down that hall way and turn right." Lauren said. "Thank you." Said Jake. **

**We both started to leave but then I was debating the whole time if I should question Jake on how he got the $1900 in cash. But we were almost at the terminal, and we finally got to the gate; where our flight was. We walked onto the plane. And found our seats, and I got the window seat, Jake got the isle. **

**I started to fall asleep. I got thinking about all the things that could possibly have gone wrong. I was thinking about my 18th birthday party in which Alice threw me; and made me go. I always hated to be the center of attention, and I really didn't want to think anymore about me getting any older. But then when I opened a present, I got a paper cut, and Jasper tried to attack me because their was a tiny bit of blood. I started to think about how when last year Victoria was after me, and James was her little evil plan of trying to kill me. And I almost got killed, I lost a lot of blood. And then Jasper, Emmet and Alice killed James so that made the situation even more worse than it already was. Even though their was a lot of bad stuff going on, even with Victoria coming after me 24/7. I knew I had to save Edward. I loved Edward. I couldn't go on **

**anymore without him. Even though I love Jake too. Don't get me wrong I do love Jake, but it's more of a friendship type of love. I know he'll always be their for me in the long run. But same with Edward. We both love each other so much. I just don't know what to do with out him. I need to find out why he's getting married all of a sudden. Is it something that I did? What did I ever do to deserve this? I need to find out why he's doing this, why he's leaving me for someone he just got to know again for only in a short amount of time. Why would he choose her? **


End file.
